Cuando se hace el silencio en la luna
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Se hace el silencio en la luna y en Hogwarts y allí, con la sensación de estar flotando a miles de kilómetros del colegio y el corazón tan callado que parece ausente, Theodore Nott se pregunta si es eso lo que uno siente cuando está muriendo. Regalo para Keziah Arkham.


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **N/A.** Este fic es un regalo para **Keziah Arkham**. Yo no soy tu AI real, solo una reserva, y lamento mucho haber podido hacer solo tu petición fácil. Tenía una idea para la difícil que incluía Dramione (algo que, por lo que he averiguado, creo que te gusta tanto como a mí), pero el tiempo jugó en mi contra y entre la falta de ordenador por problemas técnicos y alguna que otra pelea con mi musa, se quedó en nada. No descarto, sin embargo, que algún día esa idea vuelva a mí y sea capaz de escribir algo en condiciones. Si lo hago, no dudes que te avisaré y te regalaré el fic.

Por el momento, te dejo con este pequeño Nottgood, una pareja que también me encanta y me enternece hasta puntos insospechados. Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo y espero que consiga que te guste al menos un poco. Feliz Amigo Invisible, Keziah :3

* * *

 **Petición escogida:** Algo entre Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood. No importa que no sea romántico, aunque si lo es, que mejor.

* * *

 **CUANDO SE HACE EL SILENCIO EN LA LUNA**

* * *

 **Cuando Theo y Daphne descubren que no tienen futuro juntos**

Es diciembre y hay nieve sobre los jardines de Hogwarts. Theodore Nott está sentado junto a Malfoy y Zabini, hablando de todo y de nada con la trivialidad que da la adolescencia. El frío les muerde pero ellos apuran los últimos rayos de sol del día con nubes de aliento cálido escapando de sus bufandas cada vez que abren la boca.

Daphne Greengrass se dirige a ellos con paso firme y la barbilla alta. La flanquean Pansy y Astoria, muy serias y muy dignas. La mayor de las Greengrass se coloca ante Theo con los brazos en jarras y el porte de una princesa. Allí, de pie sobre la nieve, con la piel del color de las azucenas y el pelo tan rubio y tan largo, Daphne parece un hada de hielo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice, y Theo la sigue con calma. Tampoco es como si Nott tuviera muchos más estados de ánimo que aquel, tibio y sereno como aquella tarde de diciembre.

Así es como Daphne y Theo hablan, solos en un rincón apartado del jardín.

—No podemos seguir así —dice Daphne, y Theo únicamente puede darle la razón en silencio.

 _No, claro que no._

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Creo que ya no siento lo mismo.

 _Tampoco yo_.

—Ya no estoy enamorada de ti.

 _Nunca lo estuviste_.

—Espero que lo entiendas y que puedas perdonarme esto.

 _Te perdono esto, como te lo perdono todo._

—Adiós, Theodore.

 _Adiós, Daphne_.

Hacían una pareja bonita, los dos tan inalcanzables y serios, con ese atractivo que tienen los copos de nieve: hermosos solo si los miras de lejos, porque se derretirían si intentaras tocarlos.

Eso era lo que habían visto el uno en el otro. Y en un descuido olvidaron aquella regla de oro: no debían acercarse mucho. No podían tocarse. Y al final, como pasa siempre con los copos de nieve, se derritieron.

 **Cuando Theo ve la luna por primera vez**

Está en el jardín de nuevo, solo que han pasado cinco semanas y no hay nieve. Hace tres días que el cielo se hincha de grises, aguardando el momento propicio para romperse y dejar caer una ducha fría sobre Escocia. Theo se encuentra sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, en la orilla del Lago Negro. Las hojas oscuras que techan aquel rincón secreto le impiden ver el cielo, pero en la pulida superficie del agua hay pinceladas de luz espontánea sobre el oscuro color de la noche. Un disco de plata casi perfecto centellea en el centro del lago.

Theo es insomne desde los siete años, cuando las discusiones de sus padres le despertaban de madrugada entre gritos de furia y lágrimas, y claustrofóbico desde los ocho, cuando su padre lo encerraba en el armario del segundo piso como castigo a sus preguntas.

Faltan apenas un par de horas para el amanecer cuando se pone en pie y regresa al castillo, deslizándose sobre la hierba húmeda como un fantasma. Cuando ya está subiendo hacia la entrada, el inmenso portón del colegio se abre para dejar salir a una figura encapuchada. Sea quien sea, esa figura se detiene al reparar en Theo, y ambos se evalúan separados solo por siete escalones.

—Buenas noches, Theodore Nott —dice una voz suave y cantarina que surge del interior de la capucha. Cuando la bruja pasa a su lado, al Slytherin le parece ver el brillo de unos ojos color hielo y el final de un mechón rubio.

Aquella noche, de vuelta en su cama, Theo piensa en los ojos azul gélido y en la cabellera clara de Daphne. Y llega a la conclusión de que, en realidad, no son tan especiales.

 **Cuando los layfums salen a bailar**

Se apellida Lovegood, se llama Luna y todos la conocen como Lunática. Es amiga de unos pocos y en Slytherin todos se ríen de ella. Theo la mira en el Gran Comedor y piensa que la luna nunca ha brillado tanto.

Ha vuelto a encontrarse con ella en los jardines. Nunca a la misma hora y nunca con la misma capa. Ella siempre lo saluda con aquellas palabras.

—Buenas noches, Theodore Nott.

Hasta que él empieza a responder de igual manera.

—Buenas noches, Luna Lovegood.

Quizás sea insomne también, o tal vez solo sonámbula. En ocasiones sale descalza, incluso después de que las nieves de invierno vuelvan a vestir Escocia. Otras veces va con la capucha bajada y una cesta en la mano.

Y finalmente, Theo se atreve a formular la pregunta que lleva días picándole bajo la lengua.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Lovegood?

Ella se gira, ya en el último escalón, y lo mira con esa curiosidad inocente que acaban perdiendo todos los niños.

—Es invierno, Theodore Nott.

—Precisamente por eso te lo pregunto. Hace frío. Está nevando.

Luna sonríe, dulce y pura.

—Exacto. Es ahora cuando los layfums salen a bailar.

Theo no sabe qué son los layfums, como tampoco sabe qué le lleva a acceder cuando ella le propone acompañarla. Solo tiene claro que es invierno, hace frío y está nevando, pero Luna Lovegood quiere ver bailes gélidos junto al Lago Negro y parece absurdo negarse a algo así.

 **Cuando Draco y Blaise saben que algo va mal**

—Anoche regresaste tarde, Theo.

—Siempre vuelvo tarde.

—Quería decir tarde para ti. Yo ya estaba duchándome para ir a desayunar cuando llegaste.

La habitación de los chicos está casi vacía y Draco Malfoy quiere saber qué le ocurre a su segundo mejor amigo. A él podría ser fácil despistarle. A Blaise, por el contrario, no.

—Sí, tío, confiesa. ¿Qué eso tan interesante que te roba tantísimas horas de sueño? No es normal. Acabarás muriendo como no duermas.

Theo les habla del Lago y del insomnio pero Blaise es un niño con un juguete nuevo que no quiere soltar tan pronto.

—¿Es una chica? Es por eso, ¿no? Una chica.

—Una chica —repite Draco, y abre los ojos como platos—. No será Daphne otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, tío, Theo y Daphne ya ni se hablan. ¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?

—Eso, Theo, suéltalo ya. ¿Es de Slytherin? ¿Estás enamorado? ¿O es solo un rollo? ¿Te gusta?

—¿Te la estás tirando?

Son muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. _Puede que haya una chica. No voy a deciros quién es. Supongo que la conocéis. No, no es de Slytherin, y no, Draco, no es ningún rollo, pero no sé si estoy enamorado. Creo que sí que me gusta. No me la estoy tirando y no, Blaise, no tiene amigas que pueda o quiera presentarte._

Toda la tarde. Infinito, interminable. Al final llegan Gregory y Vincent y se sientan junto a Blaise para escuchar. Theo enrojece, se siente agobiado y declara que quiere salir un rato.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, tío?

Cuando responde, Theo no puede evitar sonreír.

—Quiero ver la luna.

 **Cuando hace frío en Escocia**

Abril estalla como una explosión de agua repentina y flores de colores. Luna tiene los ojos brillantes y Theo se siente ligero como una nube. La sigue por el castillo, embelesado. Luna es suave, es dulce, es cálida, y él empieza a darse cuenta de que nunca quiso a Daphne Greengrass, porque si aquello fue amor esto no tiene nombre.

—Buenos días, Theodore Nott —saluda Luna una mañana, sola de pie junto al portón de entrada del castillo. Lleva un vestido azul como sus ojos y una corona de flores que acaba de hacerse ella misma.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Theo, Luna.

—No quisiera confundirte con otro Theo, Theodore Nott.

Y él sonríe, aturdido por esa respuesta tan diferente y tan Lovegood.

Esa noche vuelven a encontrarse en los jardines y pasean juntos por la orilla del lago. Luna se inclina de vez en cuando para recoger flores y hierbas que se guarda en los bolsillos hasta que ambos se cansan de caminar y se sientan a ver el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua.

—Hace frío —declara Theo, sintiéndose estúpido, y Luna lo mira curiosa.

—¿Quieres que te deje mi capa, Theo? —al fin, ella claudica y lo llama solo por su nombre.

Sorprendido, Theo se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, Luna, no hace falta. Pero gracias. —La contempla unos instantes e inspira un poco de valor del aire nocturno—. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

—Un poco —asiente ella. A Theo se le retuercen las entrañas.

—Puedo… puedo abrazarte. Si quieres.

Y ella quiere, así que la abraza. Es diminuta, leve y etérea como un suspiro y Theo querría bebérsela entera hasta no dejar una sola gota de Luna Lovegood en aquella gélida noche escocesa.

 **Cuando se hace el silencio en la luna**

Pasean de la mano. Han hecho de esa práctica algo normal y no les importa quién les mire. A Luna, porque no sabe nada de miradas, y a Theo, porque le gustaría no haberlo sabido nunca.

No son nada pero lo son todo y a nadie le ha pasado desapercibido que el chico más silencioso de todo el castillo vuelve a sonreír como no lo ha hecho en meses.

Theo ha descubierto que enamorarse puede ser dulce y mágico, mucho más mágico que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer con la varita. Ha descubierto a Luna Lovegood. Ha descubierto la inocencia, el amor y la pureza en un éxtasis de emociones que no quiere perder, y ha sido con diferencia su mejor descubrimiento.

Han pasado seis meses desde que dijo adiós a Daphne Greengrass, y Theo lleva semanas aprendiéndolo todo sobre lo que son realmente las hadas.

Está con Luna, los dos sentados, solos en los escalones que ascienden a la entrada de Hogwarts, en el mismo lugar en que hablaron por primera vez. Luna le cuenta historias sobre luciérnagas azules y Theo escucha muchas más cosas de las que ella dice.

Cuando no puede soportarlo un solo segundo más, lo pregunta.

—Luna. ¿Te importaría si yo…? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿te gustaría que te besara?

Podría ser incómodo pero no lo es porque Luna se calla y lo mira y sonríe de esa forma que parece decir " _Me encantas, Theodore Nott_ " y susurra:

—Sí, Theo. Me gustaría mucho que me besaras.

Así es como Theo se inclina despacio hacia los labios que se le aparecen incluso en sueños. Luna no cierra los ojos. Se queda con ellos bien abiertos, clavados en él, curiosos e ingenuos, absorbiéndolo por completo.

Cuando se unen en ese beso que tanto ha esperado, Theo deja de sentir su corazón latiéndole en el pecho y tiene miedo, Merlín bendito, claro que lo tiene, porque Luna es exactamente como él la ha imaginado tantas veces. Nueva, tierna, sutil, suave, tibia, casi intangible, casi imposible, como deberían ser todas las hadas. No hay nada frío en ella como lo había en Daphne y Theo se derrite pero no de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Greengrass porque eso es más, es mejor, es delicioso y por Circe, querría que no acabara nunca .

Es una noche despejada con el cielo tachonado de estrellas. Se hace el silencio en la luna y en Hogwarts y allí, con la sensación de estar flotando a miles de kilómetros del colegio y el corazón tan callado que parece ausente, Theodore Nott se pregunta si es eso lo que uno siente cuando está muriendo y decide que si lo es querría morir mil veces así, de esa forma, con los brazos de Luna en torno a su cuello y sus ojos azules mirándolo como si fuera especial.

Se acaba el curso pero empiezan otras cosas, cosas que no tienen por qué terminar nunca.

Theodore Nott se ha enamorado de la luna y Lunática Lovegood es como de costumbre la persona más cuerda de todo el castillo.

Es de noche, no es invierno y ni siquiera hace frío, pero es un momento perfecto para ver bailar a dos corazones tan cerca del Lago Negro.


End file.
